Memories
by sotong88
Summary: A collection of USUK fics. Title might change if i think of a better one.
1. Phase 1

Title: Making history

Inspiration: When I was daydreaming in history class….and thinking about Hetalia

Warning: None

"And so, Germany was divided into four parts. The four parts were controlled by Russia, England, USA and France. Sorry, but you know France…"

Arthur Kirkland groaned in distress. Why couldn't his history teacher _just stop bloody apologizing?!_ She did it almost every day and it was really bloody irritating. Furthermore, the draggy like way which she loved to use whenever she was explaining something just fuelled his anger. Don't get it wrong but Arthur actually loves history. He considers it his most favourite subject after English. If only the previous teacher had not left…

Arthur then heard a chuckle at his right side. He shot the source of the noise a glare which only made the source grin further.

"Aw, don't be like that Artie. Just relax." Alfred F. Jones, Arthur's classmate and boyfriend, gave Arthur a pat on the back. Arthur just glared harder at the American.

"My name is Arthur. " He shot back and then gave Alfred a suspicious look. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Alfred threw his head back in laughter.

"Nah… Ok, maybe a little bit. But that's because you look really cute when you are angry."

Arthur's cheeks heated up at that and he decided to return his attention to the teacher. After a while, he felt Alfred place an arm across the back of his shoulder and leaned in.

"Cheer up a bit. We'll go out later and make our own history together, alright?" Alfred whispered into Arthur's ears. Arthur knew that his whole face was red by now. He could not help but give a little smile though.

"Of course, love."

**END**

**A/N**: This was a bit like puking sugar compared to what I normally write. But it's ok I guess…though it could be better… Sorry if you find it horrible

Soooo, I decided to start a collection of USUK fics and this is the first time I am writing such a thing. Haha, I actually have a collection of Hetalia fics but that is for others. I had some trouble choosing the title. This is the best that I can come up for now. If I do change it, I'll inform you guys.

Btw, if anyone can tell me how prompts work, please do. I may have been writing fanfiction for a while but I'm still not sure about some things.

As for the story….this is a bit like how my history lessons go. It was better last time until my old teacher left T.T He was young but a really good teacher. My new teacher is just like the teacher in the story. She is really irritating and would stop every few minutes during a video to talk about redundant stuff. Luckily I have Hetalia XD

Btw, i really hate putting those 'begin' and 'end' words. But for some reason if i use the curly sign or dots, it would disappear when i upload the story... Sigh...

Hmm... i dunno if i should put this as a K+ or T...

**Last edited: **2 Nov 2012 (typo)


	2. Phase 2

Title: Filler

Inspiration: None

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers/ Hetalia World Series. Hetalia and its characters belong to the awesome Hidekazu Himaruya

**BEGIN**

Arthur cursed as the books slipped from his hands and tumbled to the floor. Embarrassed, he quickly knelt down to pick up his books. If his mother had heard the curse words he was sprouting now, she would definitely wash his mouth with soap_. Literally._

After gathering most of his book, Arthur looked around to see if he had any books he had missed out. He did not see any books on the floor but when he checked, he was missing a book. Before he could explode in anger though, there was a tap on his shoulder. Arthur spun around and came face to face with Alfred F. Jones. For a while, Arthur was stunned. Why would Alfred, the most popular guy in their high school, want to talk to him? His question was answered when he saw Alfred holding a familiar looking book on his hand.

_Oh._

Alfred was grinning at Arthur and he could not help but blush a bit. He took the book from Alfred's hand and mumbled his thanks. Wrapping his arms tightly around his books, Arthur started to walk away. Before he could do so though, a folded piece of paper was thrust into his arms. Arthur quickly caught it and gave Alfred a puzzled look. Alfred just gave him a smile and readjusted the strap on his shoulder.

"It fell out from one of your books."

With that statement, the taller blonde walked away. Arthur raised an eyebrow and then opened up the paper. There was someone's number written on it and a single question which caused Arthur's face to turn very red.

_Go out with me?_

**END**

**A/N**: The fluff… This is just sort of like a filler cause the next chapter was taking quite a while to write. It's rather long…

I wonder if I should write a sequel… I hope that one day I can write a serious story. One which is multi chaptered. I have an idea but I don't know if it will work.

**Last edited:** 2 Nov 2012


	3. Phase 3

Title: Perfect smile

Inspiration: When I was waiting for my turn at the dentist and was feeling really bored.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers/ Hetalia World Series. Hetalia and its characters belong to the awesome Hidekazu Himaruya

**BEGIN**

Alfred jiggled his leg impatiently. Despite having an appointment, he still had to wait a long time to see the orthodontist and get his braces. If he was not wrong, there were still about three people before him. Alfred groaned in irritation and then pushed himself off the seat. The face that he was the kind of person who was not used to sitting still was making the wait worse.

He paced back and forth in the limited space in the waiting room. The person at the reception, an Asian looking man with brown eyes and black hair, looked at Alfred worriedly. _I hope that his pacing won't irritate the other patients…_

After what seemed like an eternity (It was only about 20 minutes though), Alfred heard himself being summoned.

"Alfred F. Jones?" A female voice called. Alfred waved a hand at the black haired girl to indicate that he was the one she was looking for. The Asian girl beckoned at him. "Doctor Wang will see you now."

_Finally! _Alfred did a little victory cheer in his head.

Alfred was led to a room which was painted white and filled with the instruments you would find at a dental clinic. Inside, there was a man who had his dark hair in a ponytail writing something on a piece of paper. Just like the rest of the staff, he was Asian.

The man looked up from his work when Alfred entered and gave him a warm smile. He held out his hand for Alfred to shake. " Ni hao, you must be Alfred. My name is Doctor Wang Yao but you can just call me doctor Wang aru. I will be the orthodontist in charge of you."

Alfred accepted the hand and gave the doctor a grin. Yao then proceeded to check Alfred's teeth.

It took a while for Yao to finish checking Alfred's teeth. By the end of it, Yao discovered that Alfred did indeed need braces. He also told Alfred that he would have to wear the braces for about two years and four of his teeth would need to be extracted in order to make space. Alfred had visibly paled when he discovered about the extraction but Yao assured him that 'there would be so much anaesthesia that you won't be able to feel a thing aru. Not even your lips!' Alfred decided to trust in the doctor and a few weeks later, there were four gaps in his teeth. He had a lot of fun showing them off to his friends.

However, even if the staffs at the clinic were friendly and he was getting use to the routine of visiting the clinic regularly, the wait for his turn was still torturous for Alfred. It was a bit better since he had started chatting with some of the people at the clinic and the receptionist. But it was not enough.

Until there was a new receptionist.

It was a rainy day and even if Alfred had brought an umbrella along with him, his shoes and the tips of his jeans was so wet that there were puddles left wherever he stepped. He made his way to greet Kiku, the receptionist who told Alfred his name a while ago, but was instead greeted with a sight of golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Alfred had to admit that his breath caught when he saw the new person. But _holy shit, are those eyebrows?_

The person frowned at him and Alfred realised that he had been staring. He quickly shifted his gaze to the floor. "You are?" The person said in a condescending tone.

"Uh…" Alfred gulped and tried to steady his voice. "I'm Alfred. I have an appointment with Doctor Wang." Alfred waited nervously as the man typed some things into his computer and scanned the screen. Finally, he looked up to face Alfred and scowled when he saw the puddles of water on the floor.

"For goodness sake, put your umbrella in a plastic bag from over there and dry your shoes on the mat by the door before you drown us all you git!" Alfred pouted but did what the man said. While he was drying his shoes, he realised that the man had a British accent. _I guess he is not from around here._

When Alfred was done, the man told hit to take a seat and that 'Doctor Wang will see you soon'. Alfred sat down with a sigh. Shivering, he pulled his jacket closer to him. He stole some glances at the British man. Currently, he was writing on a piece of paper and muttering to himself. Alfred had to admit that even from this distance, those green eyes still shone and no other gem in the world could rival their brightness. Despite the frown on his face, the man looked kind of cute. Alfred blushed and looked away.

Today, there were not much people at the clinic and Alfred did not have to wait for long. However, this time, he did not really want to leave the waiting area. As usual, Yao greeted him when he entered. Alfred made a jerking motion with his thumb. "You guys got a new receptionist? What happened to Kiku?"

Yao smiled. "Arthur Kirkland is actually not a new receptionist aru. He takes over whenever Kiku has to go back to school and whenever he does, it's rather stressful because he is much more of a neat freak than Kiku. At least Kiku has a better temper does not snap at us aru." Yao frowned and Alfred chuckled.

"I could tell from how kindly he greeted me just now." Alfred grinned at Yao and the frown was replaced with a kind smile.

The months passed and Alfred tried to start a conversation with Arthur. For some reason though, it seemed like the Brit was reluctant to talk. It was not long before the time that Alfred would take off his braces drew near.

After seeing Yao and being told that he could take off his braces, Alfred went and arrange his appointment. As Arthur scanned the computer, looking for a free slot, Alfred tried to start a conversation.

"So," Alfred coughed, "I guess that after my next appointment, I won't be coming back here again." Alfred saw Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You still have to come back once every six months for a year to check that your teeth are not moving back to where it was before you wore braces." Arthur mumbled. Alfred laughed and shot him a grin.

"Okok, but after that I probably won't be coming back at all. And six months is a rather long time." Alfred said and Arthur pressed his lips together. There was silence for a while. Finally Arthur sighed.

"My shift ends at 5. If you are up to it, meet me at the restaurant down the road for dinner at 6. Do not be late. Your next appointment would be on the fifth of next month."

Alfred was stunned for a while. And then he did 2 things.

1. He screamed

2. He punched the air in victory

3. And he started doing some weird dance

Ok, that was 3 but who bothered about trivial things like counting when you are feeling so elated? Luckily for the both of them, the only occupants in the room were the two blondes and the rest of the staff who knew about Alfred's crush on Arthur. He had after all, whined to them about how Arthur refused to say a word to him and confessed that he liked Arthur when they prodded him.

Arthur had jumped when Alfred had screamed and was currently shouting at Alfred to 'stop doing that bloody ridiculous dance right now'. Alfred managed to calm down but there was a huge goofy grin on his face. "Dude! You don't know how much this means to me! I promise I won't be late!"

Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation but there was a small smile on his face. "Alright, run along now. Don't forget your appointment next month. I'll see you later, love."

After letting out another whoop, Alfred raced home to tell his brother the good news.

…

That evening, their dinner went perfectly and neither of them could ask for more. By the time Alfred's braces were off, they were dating frequently and were officially boyfriends. Years later, Alfred popped the big question and Arthur had screamed yes with tears in his eyes. The staff from the clinic was present at the wedding.

**END**

**A/N:** I was smiling like an idiot when I was writing the ending. It was VERY hard to contain it. Haha, I hope you guys like it. This is really long…

Thank you to the anonymous person who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.

By the way, I'm kind of running out of inspiration for other fics. I would really be very thankful if any of you could give me a theme or something to write about. You can either tell me through a review or a message.

Also, I am trying to update this weekly but it'll probably slow down a lot very soon. Probably around August cause I need to concentrate on my studies. I have a very important exam this year. I'll probably still try and update cause I consider writing fanfics as a way of improving my English. I think it's better than doing assessment books.

Add on: OMG, my English teacher photocopied my essay and gave a copy to my whole class today. .O. I'm still in shock… I even got a high mark...


	4. Phase 4

Title: Clouds in the sky

Inspiration: I remembered a drawing of someone looking at the clouds on deviantart suddenly and thought about Alfie and Artie doing that.

Warning: Not really a warning actually. Just wanted to say that there would _probably_ be lots of fluff (The important word being probably) and this is young Alfred and older Arthur. Whether or not it is an AU or if this is when Alfred was a colony is up to you to decide.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers/ Hetalia World Series. Hetalia and its characters belong to the awesome Hidekazu Himaruya

**BEGIN**

Arthur held Alfred close to him as the young hyperactive boy squirmed in his grip. The two of them had just finished their lunch and Arthur had brought Alfred out for some fresh air. Arthur raised his head and took in a deep breath. The cool air made his head feel light…until Alfred started trying to wiggle out of his grip even more.

"Alfred, stop moving around and just sit still and relax." Arthur scolded the younger boy. Alfred stopped his attempts to escape and turned to Arthur with a pout on his chubby face.

"But Arthur, I wanna play," Alfred complained and started to struggle again. Arthur sighed.

"You've just eaten your lunch, love. It won't do your stomach good to run around. You will fall sick." Arthur reasoned with the boy. Alfred's cheeks puffed out in thought and then finally decided that he was right. Upon feeling Alfred finally settle down, Arthur smiled slightly and started looking around and just enjoying the scenery. And then a voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Arthur, I'm bored."

Another sigh. "Enjoy the scenery, love."

"But that's boring!"

Arthur's shoulders slumped in exasperation. Gently, he placed his hands below the young one's chin and lifted his face to the sky. "Make pictures out of the clouds, then."

"I don't see anything."

Arthur raised his hand and pointed. "Well, those clouds over there seem to form a rabbit."

Alfred's eyes followed the direction where Arthur's hand pointed and squinted. True enough, there was a puffy cloud which resembled a rabbit's face and had two cylindrical clouds above it, forming the ears. Below the puffy cloud was a bigger cloud which vaguely resembled a rabbit's body. Alfred's face lit up in delight when he spotted them.

"Arthur, Arthur! I saw it! And it looks like there is a tortoise behind it too. Maybe they are racing each other like in that story. And there's another one over there…"

Arthur chuckled when Alfred started going on and on about the different formations in the sky. The boy was so excited that he was standing on Arthur's lap and his hand movements were so wild that Arthur had to hold onto him to steady him. Slowly, Alfred's excited blabber faded into the background and Arthur started to daydream again.

"…and those look like your huge bushy eyebrows."

"Wh-what?!" Arthur sputtered and glared at Alfred who was grinning cheekily at him. "My eyebrows are not huge!"

Alfred just grinned at him even more, said that they were, and jumped down from Arthur's lap, the strong grip on him having been released when Arthur started in his outrage. The boy ran away laughing with Arthur chasing after him and demanding that he 'come back here this instance!'

**END**

**A/N:** There's sugar everywhere right now. Rather poor ending though… Lol, this was supposed to be chapter 5 but chapter 4 was being a pain (and I just found out it disappeared T.T. My work…). I have actually been trying to write something which is not fluffy but I can't seem to think of anything T.T Do pardon me from drowning you guys in sugar. You guys can send me your dental bills.

But chibi Alfred is soo cute….

Anyway, it's really feels good to be back after a long break because of exams. I am finally FREE! AND IT FEELS GREAT! OH YEAHHH! Haha.

And thanks to the three reviewers. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review even if it is only for a short while. And of course thanks to the people who added this fic to you favourites and alerts XD


	5. Phase 5

Title: Good Morning To You

Inspiration: It just popped into my head

Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers/ Hetalia World Series. Hetalia and its characters belong to the awesome Hidekazu Himaruya

**BEGIN**

The sunlight streamed into the room through the window. Outside, birds chirped happily while the people went about starting the day. Inside his house, Alfred lay on his bed while enjoying the beautiful morning.

He had woken up not too long ago. At first he wondered why his boyfriend had not been the one to wake him up (kick him out of bed) and why was the house so silent. Normally, by this time, there would be the sound of Arthur getting ready for the day and telling him to 'stop whining and get your lazy ass out of bed.' Then it hit him: Arthur was still asleep and this meant that Alfred had woken up before him.

Now this was something that happened very rarely. Therefore, whenever it did, Alfred could not help but feel very proud of himself.

He smiled as he looked at the sleeping face of his beloved. Arthur was breathing softly and for once, those huge eyebrows of his were not furrowed. He looked very peaceful as he slept and the sunlight made him look like he was glowing. Alfred could not help but think that Arthur looked very much like an angel right now; minus the wings and the halo. Arthur's hair was messier than usual and this made him look even more adorable to Alfred. At that thought, Alfred grinned even more and ran a few fingers down his lover's cheek. They were as smooth as a baby's skin and unblemished.

Alfred really wanted more time to enjoy the sight but if he wanted the pleasure of being the one to wake Arthur up instead, he had to do it before Arthur woke up by himself. He scanned his lover's face one more time, trying to memorise it, before making his move.

Slowly, Alfred lifted himself up and climbed over Arthur carefully. He brought his lips to Arthur's forehead, his eyelids and his cheeks.

Sometime during that, Arthur had woken up because when Alfred reached his lips, Arthur kissed back and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. When they broke apart, Arthur's eyes fluttered open and Alfred smiled at him.

"Good morning, dear." Alfred greeted. Arthur smiled back.

"Good morning, love." Arthur greeted back. He pulled Alfred down beside him and buried his face in his chest. Alfred's arms went around Arthur's shoulders and he held him tightly.

"I woke up before you today." Alfred said with a teasing tone. Arthur just chuckled at his childishness.

"Congratulations then. Do you want a price?" He replied. Alfred just laughed and kissed his forehead.

"We should get up," one of them said.

The other agreed but neither of them moved.

**END**

**A/N:** This is very painfully short. I actually wrote it on my Ipod at night when I could not go to sleep (Recently, I have started having trouble sleeping.) Don't know if it is better or worse than those that I write during the day. Lol.


End file.
